Do you Love Me too...? 3
by NinjutsuBelldandy
Summary: Bah. The stupid thingy won't add any chapters. I've been trying to do it for a week now. Anyhow, if you've been following my stories you would know that Uriko was kidnapped and Busuzima totalled dissed Kenji. In this chapter, I suggest squemish males do n


Hooray!! I'm not grounded anymore! I didn't water mom's plants, and they died. Whoops. Anyhoo, in the last chapter Busuzima decided to change his mind –again. But about what? If you read the last chapter you should know.. *tee hee*

Okay, in this chapter, um, Kenji, er… you'll see. Please don't hate me!! I love you!!  

(Heeey, who loves ya baby??)

P.S.

Write more reviews!! Or I'll utilize my ninja stealth to put a Busuzima clone in your bathroom while you shower!!  Mwahahaha!

*trips over mole hill*

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

11:38 PM

            Fully clad in his ninja gi, Kenji had returned to the Nonomura house shortly after 9:00. Strangely enough, Alice still hadn't returned, and it had been strange for her leave suddenly without telling anybody. While inspecting the disheveled room of Uriko, his sensitive ears picked up the soft tip-toeing of footsteps on the tatami downstairs. *It couldn't be Alice, she would've freaked at the messy house*

Quietly, stealthily, he came out of Uriko's room and down the staircase. A small girl in a female ninja gi had her back to him, seemingly reading something. She was quite a bit shorter then he was, and the katana on her back was that of an experienced ninja – however, he didn't need one. His mole claws and talons were like carrying twenty of them. "What are you doing here??" He growled, keeping warily in the shadows. When she didn't answer, he walked to where she was less then a foot away. "You better answer," he hissed. "Or get out."

"My, my. Please don't be so rude." She said, putting whatever she was looking at down. "when I am upset, I read poetry. Do you like poetry? Would you like me to recite some?" Her answer was a low growl. "I am going to ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, and in a calmer tone, she said "Listen. It's beautiful." Annoyed,  he crossed his arms and had no choice but to listen. *Please don't be like Mr. Horowitz at school…perhaps after she'll tell me who-* He was interrupted from his thoughts as he dodged the crescent – shaped blades that flew from her palm when she swerved around. She cleared her throat.

"_Good evening, dear Bakuryu._

_How do you do?_

_I've been told by master Busu to warn you_."

            Kenji stood firm in a fighting stance, and she did the same. "Don't you ever call me that again."

"I call you whatever I please," she smirked. "..Bakuryu."

            Furiously, he threw a punch at her face, but struck the wall instead. He jumped as she attempted to round – house the back of his head, and landed directly on her, pinning her to the ground. "Ngh.. ugh!! Get off me! You're **heavy**!!" She flipped him over her head, and stood up. Mercilessly, she stood with one floor on his unguarded face, and spun in circles. Jumping high into the air, she landed soundlessly on a bookshelf. He quickly flipped up, wiping blood from the side of his mouth and nose.

            "Not very modest are you?" He spat.

"Eh? Of course I am!" She pouted. "Not only am I a master of ninpo, advanced ninjutsu, I was taught the ways of a respectable lady." He chuckled. "Well, you have a terrible way of showing it. Every time you move, I can see up your gi." Blushing, she let out a frustrated cry, hurling more of the crescent blades at him.

"What're lookin' for, anyway"

"It's kind of difficult not to."

*That's it, get angry. An opponent blinded by rage delivers sloppy moves.*

            "Hmph, it's getting late, you are wasting my time. It's time I finished this." He rushed forward, catching her off guard. She was held against the wall as a barrage of kicks and punches flew against her body as he said, "I agree. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Even when he stopped, she had own nice imprint in the wall, which after a few seconds she fell limply to the ground out of. He turned to leave.

"Goodnight."

A fatal mistake.

            As soon as he had taken two steps she had thrown him into the air, kicking once, twice, the what seemed like thousands and thousands of time. Through the roof, on, and on, and on, then stopping to kcik his body to the ground. She, too, came down at a frightening speed, then a sickening crunch of bones rang through the house as her knee struck him into the ground – on his crotch.

            At first, he was so taken by the blow all breath left his lungs, then he began yelling and screaming incoherent words and swears. She got up off her knees and lightly dusted herself off. "Aww," she cooed, "Did I press your mommy-daddy buttons too hard? And I was being gentle too." She cutely stuck out her tounge. "That was for my brother." She said, and slipping off into the clear twilight, humming the theme to 'Ah! My Goddess'. Shortly before that, Kenji's body, wracked with pain and exhaustion, failed him, and he blacked out.

*Uriko.. I won't give up. Forgive me.*    


End file.
